March 13, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King I IS FIRST AGAIN KING OF GAMES Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:46 Dragonian King hi lily i'm the king of games now 5:46 Flower1470 Hey Silly im still the queen 5:46 Dragonian King no you aren't because i is first TWO days in a row (xyn) (nyx) 5:46 Flower1470 and? 5:46 Dragonian King (xny) (peace) because i juts am just* 5:47 Flower1470 I've been first for months 5:47 Dragonian King exactly that's why me being first is notable and makes me king of games 5:48 Flower1470 (facepalm) 5:49 Dragonian King ... Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:49 Dragonian King flawed logic is flawed (yes) hi chris 5:49 Chrisgaff Hey guys 5:50 Flower1470 Hey Chris @Silly obviously. 5:50 Dragonian King flawed logic is VERY flawed 5:51 Chrisgaff Hey Lil 5:51 Dragonian King lily nobody will read my story >:( 5:52 Flower1470 I'm still the Queen of Games, though. And if you're still Seto then I wouldn't mind having you as king idk what to tell you some things work, some dont 5:53 Dragonian King * Dragonian King chokes i am still seto but i am also silly i'm a quarter seto so yeah 5:53 Flower1470 a quarter? that's unacceptable. 5:54 Dragonian King ... how about half seto 5:54 Flower1470 Still won't work. 5:54 Dragonian King screw the queen i have money 5:55 Flower1470 I love Seto but I don't love you. Therefore you must be more Seto than Silly. 5:55 Dragonian King i'm a quarter seto then i'll pay you to make me king of games 5:55 Flower1470 Absolutely not. 5:56 Dragonian King LOOK I'LL PAY YOU ANY AMOUNT OF MONEY IF YOU JUST MAKE ME KING OF GAMES 5:57 Flower1470 Nope. Seto only. 5:57 Dragonian King but why 5:58 Flower1470 dont make me answer that Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:58 Loving77 Hey hey hey 5:58 Dragonian King sup peep 5:58 Flower1470 Sup Peep 5:58 Dragonian King lily won't sell me the title of king of games :( 5:58 Flower1470 BC HES NOT SETO 5:58 Dragonian King how does one become the king of games exactly 5:59 Flower1470 By marrying the Queen of Games. Which is me. And that's why I'm saying no. Technically, Yami Yugi is the king. I don't mind that either. 6:00 Dragonian King what if one beats the queen in a childrens card game 6:01 Flower1470 If you beat me you'll earn my title. .....i dont think you'd want to become queen. 6:01 Dragonian King no i wanna be king 6:02 Loving77 No you want to be Watapon 6:02 Flower1470 Then you'll have to marry me. Although I dont think Chris will allow that 6:03 Dragonian King what if i beat you in a shadow game and then you die and i get to be king Hi 6:05 Chrisgaff Not even close. (That is, if you wanted to.) 6:05 Dragonian King What 6:05 Chrisgaff If Lil wanted to. 6:05 Dragonian King I see 6:06 Loving77 bad very bad silly 6:06 Dragonian King What 6:06 Loving77 get rid of that avatar 6:06 Dragonian King I'm not Silly I'm Seto Kaiba why 6:06 Loving77 no no no bad 6:07 Flower1470 YES YES 6:07 Dragonian King First 6:07 Flower1470 NO NOT BAD 6:07 Dragonian King I'll become King of Games then i fire lily and send her to the shadow realm with my money powers it's the perfect plan then i become silly again 6:07 Flower1470 ... 6:07 Dragonian King SCREW THE RULES I. HAVE. MONEY. 6:07 Flower1470 :rofl: 6:07 Dragonian King MWAAHAAAHAAAAHAAA 6:07 Flower1470 wait you cant fire your wife!!!!!!! 6:08 Dragonian King yes i can if you die you're kind of fired 6:08 Flower1470 ._. 6:09 Loving77 that's it you all are going to become a Watapon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:09 Flower1470 this is getting weird Can we talk about something else 6:09 Dragonian King I DON'T WANT TO BE WATAPON I'M SETO KAIBA I HAVE TOO GOOD OF A LIFE TO BECOME A COTTON SPORE 6:09 Loving77 WATAPON WATAPON WATAPON 6:09 Dragonian King NOOOOO * Dragonian King flies away on Blue Eyes White Dragon back wow i had the weirdest dream where i was seto kaiba 6:11 Flower1470 riiiiiiiight . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . sorry i wanted to get Seto off the screen 6:13 Dragonian King why 6:13 Flower1470 dont ask 6:13 Loving77 riiiiiiiight 6:13 Flower1470 he was distracting me from doing other things 6:13 Dragonian King ... 6:13 Loving77 ew 6:14 Dragonian King *cough**cough*sickfantasies*cough**cough* 6:14 Flower1470 (yes) anyway CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE 6:18 Loving77 COTTON POP 6:19 Dragonian King watapon watapon GO WATAPON USE COTTON SPORE watapon watapon watapon watapon watapon 6:23 Flower1470 dont 6:24 Dragonian King WATAPOOOOOOOON watapon watapon 6:25 Flower1470 okay we get it 6:26 Dragonian King watapon :3 6:28 Flower1470 XD 6:31 Dragonian King sooo 6:32 Flower1470 i have another headache :/ 6:33 Dragonian King ooo 6:33 Flower1470 I've had one every day for the past week 6:37 Chrisgaff D: 6:37 Dragonian King oooer afk dinner 6:47 Flower1470 MOM AND WILLIAM BROUGHT HOME DOUGHNUTS YAAAAAAAAAY 6:54 Chrisgaff -Applauds- 6:55 Flower1470 :P 6:55 Chrisgaff :P 6:58 Dragonian King back DONUTS?!?!?! 6:58 Flower1470 wb 6:58 Dragonian King I WANT ONE 6:58 Flower1470 no theyre all mine since im the queen 6:59 Dragonian King :( 7:36 Flower1470 yawn http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131206004345/theawesomewebkinz/images/c/c6/JoggingSilly.png 7:47 Chrisgaff :P 7:52 Dragonian King (stickman) 8:48 Flower1470 . 8:55 Chrisgaff Brb, gonna watch a new episode of Family Guy, Don't ask me what it is. :P It's a bad TV show. XD 8:56 Loving77 I know what it is 8:56 Chrisgaff ^ GUD. Brb 8:57 Dragonian King everybody knows what family guy is nobody likes it though 8:57 Chrisgaff That's your opinion. Eh, I'll take the computer with me. :P 8:58 Flower1470 good idea 8:58 Chrisgaff :D And I didn't know you guys knew, so I was just being cautious. Oh, I've g2g anyways. Ttyl guys. :) 9:00 Flower1470 ttyl 9:00 Dragonian King mt bye 9:01 Chrisgaff Adios silly 9:01 Loving77 bye 9:01 Chrisgaff Bye guys. :) Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:01 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:02 Flower1470 ooo . Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014